Skool Talent Show
by Kinkajou W
Summary: SongFic! Zim Sings in a talent show!
1. Go Zimmy Zimmy!

-1This is a song from Nickelodeon's Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. It was really called "Go Zimmy Zimmy" By Aaron Carter. Try to imagine Zim's Squeaky little voice singing this. It is kinda like a rap so that makes it even funnier. It's funny to picture Zim rapping.

Zim walked up on stage in front of the entire student body to sing his song for the skool talent show.

I flip the switches

In the atmosphere

In my voot scooter

Doin' mach ten

I'm a livin' shootin'

Star in the makin'

Droppin' atomic bombs

Ain't no fakin' 

Cuz I'm headin' for the top

No mistakin'

And my destiny's mine

For the takin'

Just in case a black hole

Wanna act up

Take control of my life

Like my spaceship

But I still keep it

Real with the tallest

Don't lip, won't trip

While I'm on Earth 

When I'm in the

Milky Way

Its MY way

Just trust, givin' up

Ain't an option

Where I'm goin'

Ain't no man ever been 

Light speed, light years

I'm ahead of them

Go Zimmy Zimmy 

That's the voice I hear inside

Everybody let's bounce 

Straight up come along for the ride

Go Zimmy Zimmy 

Destruction

every were I fly

Be back before I leave

It's Gir and Zimmy time

No time for jittering

It's my turn

At bat like Robin

'Cause I'm in the big leagues, no stoppin' 

Like a comet

On a mission

I'm movin'

Cuz I'm doin' my thing

Lookin' for the big bang

Do you wanna hang?

Make a decision

How are you livin'?

Im not a quitter

I'm gonna fly

Forget about physics 

Gravity mean nuthin' to me

Work can't stop me

Is it just me?

Hold me back

Yeah right, let's see 

Whatever I say

Just trust, it'll be

So let's ride out, slide out

On a sunbeam

Time ain't nuthin' 

When ya got big dreams

It's MY world, universe 

Woooweee

Split the planet

Blow up cities

Go Zimmy Zimmy

That's the voice I hear inside

Everybody let's bounce

Straight up come along for the ride

Go Zimmy Zimmy

Destruction

Everywhere I fly

Be back before I leave

It's Gir and Zimmy time

Do your thing

Anything goes down 'round here

Do your thing

You know I got to make you dance

Go Zimmy Zimmy

That's the voice I hear inside

Everybody let's bounce

Straight up come along for the ride

Go Zimmy Zimmy

Destruction

Everywhere I fly

Be back before I leave

It's Gir and Zimmy time

Go Zimmy Zimmy

That's the voice I hear inside

Everybody let's bounce

Straight up come along for the ride

Go Zimmy Zimmy

Destruction

Everywhere I fly

Be back before I leave

It's Gir and Zimmy time

Zim put down the mike and walked of stage. Dib stared wide eyed at Zim. "Lemme guess, noone actually listened to the words to the song."

"Wha?" Gaz said looking up from her video game. "Sorry. I wasn't listening."

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!" Dib yelled.


	2. Im Gonna Catch Ya!

-1This is some song by somebody. I don't know who but the song is on a movie called Coyote Ugly. This is the song dib sings in the tallent show

* * *

One way or another, i'm gonna find ya.

I'm gonna catch ya, catch ya, catch ya, catch ya.

One way or another, i'm gonna win ya.

I'm gonna beat ya, beat ya, beat ya, beat ya.

One way or another, i'm gonna see ya.

I'm gonna reveal, reveal, reveal, reveal ya.

One day, maybe next week, i'm gonna catch ya.

I'm gonna beat ya, reveal ya.

I will spy on your house, and if the lights are all down i'll sneak in your house.

One way or another, i'm gonna find ya.

I'm gonna catch ya, catch ya, catch ya, catch ya.

One way or another, i'm gonna win ya.

I'm gonna beat ya, beat ya, beat ya, beat ya.

One way or another, i'm gonna see ya.

I'm gonna reveal, reveal, reveal, reveal ya.

One day, maybe next week, i'm gonna catch ya.

I'm gonna beat ya, reveal ya.

One way or another i'm wont lose ya.

You wont give me the slip

One way or another, I wont lose ya.

I'm gonna trick ya, i'll trick ya.

One way or another I wont lose ya.

I'm gonna trick ya, trick ya, trick ya, trick ya.

One way or another, I wont lose ya.

You wont give me the slip

I'll walk down the mall, stand over by the wall, where i can see it all, find out who ya are.

One way or another, i'm gonna find ya.

I'm gonna catch ya, catch ya, catch ya, catch ya.

One way or another, i'm gonna win ya.

I'm gonna beat ya, beat ya, beat ya, beat ya.

One way or another, i'm gonna see ya.

I'm gonna reveal, reveal, reveal, reveal ya.

One day, maybe next week, i'm gonna catch ya.

I'm gonna beat ya, reveal ya.

* * *

HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!! 


End file.
